justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Christmas
'"Crazy Christmas" 'by ''Santa Clones is featured on Just Dance 2 as a DLC as well as on Just Dance 3 as a DLC and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the dancer The dancer has 5 outfits. The first outfit is Santa in his regular attire. The second outfit appears as if Santa was on the beach, with a green shirt with fruit on it, sandals and red shorts. The third outfit (the main one) has Santa appear like he's in a rock band, dressed in a wrapping paper wife beater with red ripped jeans. His fourth outfit doesn't really seem to be describable in words, although it does appear that he's wearing overalls. His fifth outfit is a cowboy, complete with a fedora and spurred boots. His final outfit is, once again, regular Santa. All of the dancer have green sandals/boots. Background The background is in a snowy forest and later changes to a city. In the remake, the sky seems to indicate that it is sunset. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a circle with your right arm. CrazyxmasGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 2. Appearances in Mashups ''Crazy Christmas ''appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) (JD4) * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) '(JD2015) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * Livin' la Vida Loca (JD4) * Moskau (JD2014) * Pound The Alarm (JD2014) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Take On Me (JD4) * The Final Countdown (JD4) * What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) Captions ''Crazy Christmas ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Trivia *This was free from December 17th to December 27th. * This was the first time when a song was a free DLC, but then had to be paid for after a certain date. The second time was with [[Here Comes the Hotstepper|''Here Comes the Hotstepper]] in the same game and the third time was with ''The World is Ours'' in Just Dance 2014. *The dancer has relatively 'human' skin, unlike the normal dancers, who have white skin. * This song is created by Ubisoft, like'' Dagomba'' and ''Baby Zouk'': in fact, on YouTube you will find nothing about the song besides Just Dance. * This is the first Christmas themed song, the second one is XMas Tree on Just Dance 2015 and the third one is ''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' on Just Dance 2015. *The scores (X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT) go through everything in the background. * The Beta background had more details and it was pointed to a blue palette. * The song samples three classic Christmas songs - ''Jingle Bells'', O Christmas Tree and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. ''Jingle Bells'' will later be sampled in ''XMas Tree''.'' * In the credits of Just Dance Now, those song are called: “Jingle Bells 2", “O Christmas Surf”, “We Wish U A Merry Skaristmas”, “Country Bells”, “We Wish You An Indie Christmas”. * After [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]]'' and That's the Way (I Like It), this is the third song to have a completely revamped background (with the colour change). * The Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3 version both have 61 pictograms while the Just Dance Now version has 58. Gallery Crazyjd2.jpg|Crazy Christmas xmascoach.jpg|Crazy Christmas (Just Dance Now) crazychristmasjinglebells.png|Jingle Bells (1) crazyxmasochristmastree.png|O Christmas Tree crazyxmaswewishyou.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas crazyxmaswewishyou2.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2) crazyxmasjinglebells2.png|Jingle Bells (2) CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 41.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot 2014-12-22-20-03-38-1.png Pictos-sprite (1).png|Pictograms Videos File:Just Dance 2 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:Just Dance 3 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Crazy_Christmas Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Recycled DLCs